Warm as Ice
by CockatielLover
Summary: He was trained to kill, to keep his emotions in control, and not to fall in love. But she slowly got to him. And his cold core was slowly breaking apart and warming up. Alternate Universe, Mafia, Eventual OC/Toshiro
1. Introductions

_You don't seem like the type to kill._

_~.~_

His steps were quick yet silent in his hurry to get back to his bedroom for some rest after a successful kill. One could never know when his or her next assignment could arrive.

Shouts to be left alone caught his attention. His eyes locked onto a pair of older teens pinning down an adult female to the ground in the middle of an empty alleyway. As much as he could stand the sight of lodging a bullet into someone's head, he barely could stand the thought of women being raped in the middle of the night. He walked over to the group and pulled one of the teens off of the woman, making sure to slam his head soundly against the wall after that. The other teen lifted his gaze to watch in shock as his companion crumpled to the ground, allowing the woman to free one of her arms from his grasp and to smash her fist into his jaw. He staggered backwards off her and fell onto his back.

"And stay the fuck away from me!" she growled, getting up. The man who had gotten the first teen off looked over at her, then turned his gaze back to the males. The still conscious one got up, holding his jaw, then quickly picked his friend up over his shoulder and ran in the opposite direction.

"Thanks." the woman muttered, looking over to the white haired man who had just saved her, brown hair slightly getting in the way of her green eyes.

"What the hell were you doing out in this alleyway at 2am?" he snapped at her.

"Well excuse me for taking the usual shortcut I take to my house after I finish work!" she snapped back. Teal eyes had locked with green as a small scowl was set on both their faces. He slightly scoffed and turned around.

"Ah, sorry for my outburst... At least tell me my savior's name," the woman grinned, a hint of humor in her voice.

The male stood still for a moment before answering, "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Nice name, mine's Resu Sosora."

"It was nice to meet you _Resu Sosora_. Now go home since it's late and young girls like you shouldn't be out at night," Toshiro sighed, with a subtle sneer to his tone of voice, beginning to walk away from her. Resu rolled her eyes towards his back.

"What an asshole. I'm not _that _young, I'm 21. Who the hell does he think he is?" Resu grumbled to herself before taking note that her _savior _was heading towards the same apartment she stayed in.

"Ah shit, does he really have to stay in the same apartment as me? My day just gets better and better..."


	2. Starting Over

_Maybe I was rash to think what you'd be like.  
>Maybe we aren't so different after all.<em>

_~.~_

A knock at his door interrupted Toshiro from polishing his guns and silencers.

It had already been a month since he had _rescued _Resu. Maybe he should have just ignored her that night. It was a pain in his side to see her with the same scowl on her face whenever he passed her in the hallways.

He slightly opened the door to see Resu standing here, her usual scowl missing.

"What do you want?" he coldly asked.

"I just came over to ask for some extra sugar, considering I'm out and the closest stores are closed for the holidays, anything wrong with that?"

"Fine... I guess there's no harm done in lending you some." Resu felt her the corner of her lips slightly move up, but she hid her smile as she handed him a small holder that used to hold the sugar.

"I'll be back." he grumbled, turning around and closing the door behind him. He didn't want her to see the guns he had laid out on the polished coffee table, since she could report it to the police station and he'd have to leave his cover and, as they say, _begin a new life_.

_~.~_

Resu leaned against the wall as she waited, thoughts gathering in her head.

Toshiro quickly came back with the holder almost fully filled. He opened the door and noticed Resu slightly caught up in her thoughts.

"Resu?"

Resu turned her head to the side to look at him.

"Ah, you remembered my name? That's cute," she laughed, walking over to take the holder filled with sugar from him.

"Your name's not that hard to remember."

Resu simply rolled her eyes and said, "That's what everyone says. Thanks for the sugar anyways."

"It's not a problem," he muttered, beginning to close the door.

"Ah wait, can I just quickly ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the first day we met, I was being a bit of a bitch back there after you made those teens run. I just wanted to ask if we could start over again, like that never happened."

He hesitated a bit before saying, "Sure, I wouldn't mind that."

"Good! Just so you know, I could drop by next week for a nice cup of tea _'__Shiro._" she laughed once more, beginning to walk away from him. Toshiro felt his brow slightly twitch at the pet name.

_...Did she really just call me 'Shiro?_


	3. Familiar

_Who was she?_

_So familiar,_

_yet so unknown._

_~.~_

Toshiro tightened the bandages around his left arm while sitting on the couch, a certain strawberry haired assassin in front of him.

"That was a close call," grumbled Ichigo, running a hand though his orange hair. They had been sent together to kill the sadistic and organized boss of a high ranking company, Ulquiorra Cifer, and he had been expecting them.

It seemed like they wouldn't have won until...

_~.~_

__

_"Get down Kurosaki!" yelled out the voice of Toshiro as another round of fire came upon them. Four guards were left, along with the boss, Ulquiorra Cifer. Both quickly ducked down behind a large wooden yet solid desk._

_Toshiro's left arm was heavily bleeding and staining the jacket he was currently wearing._

_"Damn it." Ichigo growled as he tried to find an opening to shoot back the guards. A loud shout quickly followed by the sound of choking temporarily stopped the shooting. Ichigo took the moment to get up to shoot, only to see Ulquiorra Cifer on the ground, his throat slit wide open. A feminine figure stood not far in front of Ichigo, brown hair in a tidy comb and a bloodied knife in her hand._

_"Go, and don't worry about the guards, I've got them," was all she said, her voice cold and like steel. She quickly ran up to one guard and used one of her knives to block his close attack, pulling out another with her free hand to thrust it deeply into his stomach, and then quickly pulled a gun out from under the sweater she was wearing. The man doubled over in pain and the other guards began to aim towards her._

_Ichigo ducked back down._

_"We gotta get out of here."_

_"I heard her, Kurosaki," growled Toshiro. A small voice in his head noted that the voice of the woman sounded somewhat familiar to him, but all he cared about right now was stopping the blood flow._

_~.~_

"Who the hell was she anyways..."

"She wasn't part of the gang, that's for sure Toshiro. I would have known."

A knock on the door startled both of them.

"Shit. I forgot she was coming," hissed Toshiro as he grabbed a random long sleeved shirt and slipped it on.

"You invited someone Toshiro?" questioned Ichigo, curiously looking over to Toshiro.

"Not exactly, she told me she would come over for a cup of tea this week, but I forgot all about it."

"Another one of your _temporary girlfriends_?"

"No. She just lives in the same apartment as me," Toshiro snapped at him before he opened the door. Resu stood there, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Lemme guess, you forgot all about me coming over?"

"Yeah... sorry Resu. I also had a close friend visiting today."

"Oh... I can come later if I'm interrupting-"

"It's perfectly fine, Resu. You can just step inside and take a seat, I'll actually go and get the tea ready." Resu nodded and Toshiro held the door open for her as she stepped inside. He closed the door and quickly went into his kitchen to start the tea. Resu sat down on one of his couches and looked over to Ichigo.

"And who might you be?" he asked. Resu raised an eyebrow, her scowl returning to her face.

"Resu Sosora. And you _Strawberry_?"

"Tch, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice name Berry," giggled Resu. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her but quietly sat there.

"So you're close friends with Toshiro?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Partners in crime?" laughed Resu. Ichigo slightly stiffened at her words but then relaxed as he realized she had said that in a joking kind of way, before laughing along with her. Toshiro came back with 2 cups of tea in his hand, setting them down on the table before going to grab the last cup.

"How did you two meet?" questioned Ichigo.

"You could say he "rescued" me from some idiot teens."

Ichigo faked a small gasp before dramatically saying, "The cold hearted prince had saved a young and beautiful damsel in distress? That's something new!"

Both of them burst into laughter once more.

"So I guess I'm the cold hearted prince now?" frowned Toshiro, the last cup in his hand.

"Aww c'mon Toshiro, we were just having a small laugh. There's nothin' wrong with that, now is there?" sighed Ichigo.

"Kurosaki..."

"Leave him be 'Shiro, no one's gonna die if we laugh," giggled Resu. Both the males slightly flinched to themselves at the prospect of dying anytime soon, and also at the memory of what happened earlier in the night. Toshiro set the last cup on the table and sat down next to Resu.

Soon, all 3 of them were having various conversations among each other.

_~.~_

"Ah damn, gotta go guys. See ya later." Resu stood up from the couch and sighed to herself.

"Okay then, see ya Resu!" chuckled Ichigo.

"Night Resu."

The sound of the door shutting was heard a few moments later.

"You sure you're not having a fling with her?"

"Yes I'm sure of it," huffed Toshiro.


	4. Past and Present

_My past is best to remain hidden,_

_how about yours?_

_~.~_

Resu came over to visit him every few days, generally in the evenings when he actually got back from work.

Both of them were sitting on his leather couch, a cup of warm tea set in front of them. They were in a conversation about the government wanting to release new laws, when Resu suddenly brought up a topic Toshiro would have preferred to avoid. "Toshiro, you do know you don't have to keep your guns hidden from me, I'm used to such sights."

His gaze snapped onto her, a slight hint of surprise on his face.

"How would you know I have guns in here?"

"When I came over to ask for some sugar I saw them on the table," she slightly grinned. He remained silent as his gaze turned cold.

_How did she notice them from there?_

"Lets forget about that for now and get to another topic conversation. You haven't really told me about your past..." he added, wanting to steer the chat away from the guns he had in his apartment room.

"There's nothing much to say 'Shiro. My parents died when I was young, me and my sister went separate ways, and now I'm living with my asshole of a boyfriend."

"If he's such an asshole, why don't you leave him?"

"I have nowhere left to go," Resu growled, the corners of her lips pulled into a frown and small strands of chocolate brown hair falling onto her face.

"I don't have enough money to buy my own place, and he's paying for the rent, so why not?"

"But are you happy with your life?"

"Happy enough to keep living it. I have to get to work anyways... my boss called in earlier to tell me I have to go for this shift."

"Where do you work anyways, Resu?"

"Ah, I have a job as medical assistant at the hospital nearby," Resu answered as she got up, grabbing her jacket (seeing as it was the middle of winter) she had left on the coat hanger.

"So I'll see you tomorrow 'Shiro?"

"...sure. Be careful out there, Resu."

The words escaped his lips before he had the time to consider what he had said. He knew there were dangers out at night, and she probably did as well. So why did he just tell her that?

"I will, don't worry about me," she laughed, opening the door and exiting, making sure to lightly shut the door behind her.

He'll admit, he was worried about her, but he couldn't let emotions get in his way...


	5. Bruises

_~.~_

_These bruises define my life for a short period of time._

_They show what happens to me._

_No one is aware of this..._

_Except for you._

_~.~_

Toshiro was tired and his anger was reached up to a boiling point. His target actually managed to escape.

Escape him! One of the top ranking assassins in the world!

His steps were brisk and quick in a hurry to get back to his room. As he passed Resu's door, he almost didn't catch onto the sounds coming from the room; sobs and cries to be left alone. He stopped in his tracks, leaning up against the door to catch a bit more of what was happening.

"Stay still you little- bitch! Y-You hit me!" yelled a male voice.

"All I'm trying to do is defend myself you fucking asshole! I don't want to have you fondling and groping me!" yelled Resu back. More anger boiled in Toshiro's veins. He loudly knocked against the door, with more force than maybe needed.

"What the hell is going on in there!" Toshiro shouted.

"Who the fuck would even think of intruding..." grumbled the voice of the boyfriend as he got up and unlocked the door, opening it only to come face to face with Toshiro.

"Toshiro... why are you here?" whimpered Resu. Toshiro noticed she was backed up in a corner, her clothes torn off and barely left in her panties and bra. Light purple bruises trailed across most of her body. Toshiro turned his gaze back to the man in front of him.

"Did you do that to her?"

"I didn't do-"

"Look at me, I know those didn't just appear there. And they weren't there yesterday. I see no reason why she would have so many bruises on her body in just a day. Now tell me, did you do that to her?" he demanded, his tone low and dangerous while his turquoise eyes turned cold as ice.

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"Bullshit! What kind of answer is that!" Toshiro snarled, clenching his fist. Toshiro would have loved to just smash his skull against a wall and hear him plead for his life. But the male was a civilian, and it was against the family rules to kill civilians that have no relation to drug dealing, illegal gun selling or anything else along those lines.

"Resu, get all your stuff. You're staying with me tonight."

"You can't do that to MY girlfriend-"

"I just did, and you can't do shit about it," Resu scrambled to gather some of her clothes and more personal items. The male turned towards her, opening his mouth to shout something at her, but was met with a heavy punch to the right side of his head, which caused him to fall unconscious to the ground. Resu quickly came back wear a simple t-shirt and a pair of track pants. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Lets go Resu."

"W-wait a second Toshiro. Why did you stop him from... from hurting me again?"

"I don't want to see you hurt," Toshiro answered, his eyes averting her gaze. Resu walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the cloth of his shirt.

"Thank you," she murmured.


	6. Pretending

_~.~_

_If we can just pretend._

_Pretend we don't have worries._

_Pretend we're someone else._

_~.~_

Resu lightly rubbed her reddened and puffy eyes as she followed Toshiro into his bedroom.

"You can take my bed Resu, I'll sleep on the couch."

"But this is your apartment."

"You're my guest."

"Toshiro, I think there's at least enough space for both of us in the bed," Resu said, looking over at the large king sized bed.

"I thought you'd be uncomfortable with me sleeping in the same bed."

"Nah, I wouldn't mind it much... just make sure not to push me off the bed in the middle of the night."

Resu climbed into the bed while Toshiro went to take a quick shower. Quickly getting dressed in a simple black t-shirt and some black sweatpants, he returned to find her already fast asleep, curled up under the covers of the bed. He also got into the bed and lightly sighed.

_This job gets harder everyday, and now I have her on my hands as well... _he thought as he watched Resu peacefully slumbering. A wave of tiredness washed over him as he finally rested his head on top of one of the large pillows. His eyes slowly slid close...

_If only I could pretend to be someone else for a day..._

_Someone without the risks I take..._

_With a happy life ahead of them..._

_~.~_

Resu's eyes barely opened as she began to wake up, slightly suffering from a throbbing pain in her head from all the crying yesterday. She wasn't used to crying and it generally caused her headaches.

Her stomach growled, though she didn't feel like getting up to get anything to eat, neither could she since Toshiro's strong arms were actually wrapped around her waist from behind. Toshiro's nose and lips were also lightly nuzzled against her neck. Resu lightly blushed and slightly smiled to herself.

_He must've subconsciously held me like in this in his sleep._

_Not that I mind this but..._

_I would have loved to pretend this is my life..._

_To be asleep with a man that actually does love me, to have no worries about dying today or the next day..._

Resu snuggled her back closer against his chest and closed her eyes once more, listening to his quiet breathing.

_But truth be told, a small while to pretend won't hurt, not at all..._

_~.~_

_**AN:**_

Yes, I know her job isn't that dangerous, but you'll see why she said that later on. :I


	7. Discovered

_I can't hide the truth forever._

_There's no point in trying anymore._

_~.~_

The next three weeks continued like this, Resu never going back to her boyfriend's apartment room, other than when he was at work so she could get all of her things. She quite enjoyed being with Toshiro, and though he didn't show it, he was enjoying her company as well.

"Wake up 'Shiro, or else I'm pouring water on you again like yesterday." Toshiro grumbled and opened his eyes to see Resu standing above him, a frown on her face.

"What is it this time, Resu?"

"Nothing, other than it's 1 PM already..." she said, a sarcastic tone to her voice. How did he manage to sleep in this late? Even if he came back from missions, he was always up at around 8 AM.

"I think your work is stressing you out... am I right?"

"No, I just feel exhausted, that's all." Resu slightly puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I guess you can laze around all day then, I'm going to watch TV and eat a giant tub of ice cream."

"Ice... cream? Where did you get that from?" he asked. He knew he didn't have any ice cream in his refrigerator.

"Silly, I still have money, so I bought it! Actually, I got two since I couldn't choose between walnut and chocolate..." Resu sheepishly grinned at him while a frown tugged at his lips.

"Well I'm going to go hog your couches now, call me if you need anything." Resu turned around and left his bedroom, while Toshiro turned his gaze towards the ceiling. Thoughts drifted into his mind, but he couldn't focus on any of them. Time passed by slowly, and Toshiro couldn't think of anything to do, so he got up and stretched, finally beginning to feel the pangs of hunger claw at him. As he stepped out of the bedroom, he noticed Resu on the couch, her eyes glued to the television screen. He sighed and walked over to the fridge, opening it and taking out bacon and miniature smoked sausages. Toshiro was in the mood to just take his time preparing brunch.

"You sure you don't want anything else to eat?" he asked, looking over in Resu's direction.

"Nope," she answered, stuffing a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Toshiro lightly shook his head and continued preparing the food.

~.~

"Can I have some?"

"I thought you said you didn't want anything else to eat."

"But those bacon wrapped sausages look soooo good!" whined Resu, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, trying to convince him to let her have some of the sausages. His turquoise eyes locked onto hers and a bitter sigh escaped him.

"Fine, but only a couple-" Yet before he could finish his sentence, she snuck the entire plate from under his nose.

"Resu!"

She had already stuffed 3 sausages into her mouth, an unamused look on her face. Toshiro growled and covered his face with his hands. Her expression changed to slight guilt as she put the plate back and finished eating.

"Sorry 'Shiro..." she murmured. Toshiro removed his hands, seeing the guilty expression on her face.

"You... you can have the rest Resu."

"I can...? I mean, I can?"

"Yes. Now take it before I change my mind-"

"Eee, thank you 'Shiro!" giggled Resu, pecking him on the cheek before she took the plate back to the couch. A very light and unwanted blush went to his cheeks as he slightly scowled. What really annoyed him about Resu, was her ability to make even his tiniest emotions show. It was just something about Resu that made him feel more comfortable and open around her. The sudden noise of ringing disturbed him from his thoughts. Resu let out a frustrated sigh as she took out her cellphone.

"Not again!" she whined, looking at the text she got.

"What?"

"I have to go to work again..."

"In the afternoon?"

"Yes, in the afternoon." She stuck her tongue out at him then took the empty plate and placed it in the dishwasher. Toshiro remained quiet as she entered his bedroom, and after a few good minutes she came out with a large black bag.

"Do you need all of that?"

"Yes, are you doubting what I need and don't need for my own job?"

"No..."

"Good, then I'm going. I'll be back when I'm back, so buh-bye."

"Bye Resu..."

~.~

Back when she'll be back? It was 11:30 pm! Toshiro paced around the living room, a scowl set on his face. He had already grown accustomed to having her there, and it was beginning to worry him that she wasn't back. A thud was heard on the door, and Toshiro rushed over to open it... to find a woman with brown hair put in a messy bun, leaning against the wall, her hand clutching her side as blood stained her clothes. Heavy breathing could be heard coming from her.

"H-ha... so you didn't leave... thank god, Toshiro." He had to strain to hear her voice. Tired green eyes looked up at him, as her hand clutched her side tighter.A horrified expression crossed his face as he realized who she was. The woman who rescued him a month ago... was the same woman who stayed in his house for the three weeks. Resu's consciousness slipped, as her weakened knees buckled under her. Toshiro caught her and hurried to bring her inside, closing the door behind him with his foot.

He placed her onto the couch, and immediately went to get something that would help stop the bleeding.He came back with a first aid kit, and took out the wide gauze bandages, folding them to make a square bandage. Toshiro moved her blood soaked hand away from her side and lifted her shirt enough to examine the wounds. He found 3 stab wounds just below her rib cage, with a narrow and long slash under them. Wasting no time, he got to work putting on the bandages, and applying pressure to the needed areas.

_Hopefully... I moved fast enough to save her._

He couldn't get himself to move anywhere away from her... but soon he needed to add another layer of bandages, as the blood slowly soak through the first one. He wrapped gauze bandages around her stomach, making sure they were only tight enough to keep the blood flow at bay, but still loose enough to allow her to breathe. He moved to the other couch and sat down on it. Hours seemed to pass as Toshiro didn't move an inch from his place, waiting for some signs to show that the blood flow was stopping. Even for her eyes to open for a second, that would reassure him she was ok. Toshiro got up so he could check her pulse, and it seemed to be normal to him... the blood wasn't soaking through the bandages anymore either, but he couldn't let his guard down. He sat back down on the couch and as time passed, sleep finally took over...

_Please be ok._

_~.~_

_**AN:**_

Wow, I actually can get an author's note into this.

ASDF, why does it seem like I'm doing tragic things to Resu...? ;n;

Well, I was originally going to make them almost kill each other, but I had no clue how to work it up to that. SO HERE YA GO.

Dayumn, this chapter was longer compared to the others. :I


	8. No Regret

_**AN:**_

Well, I never put a link that showed what Resu really did look like... .  
>So here we go: cockatiellover . Deviantart . comgallery/#/d35guzl  
>Yes, it is drawn by me. :V<p>

And please put the whole link in, Fanfiction is messing with the link. .

_~.~_

_Secrets that will hurt us will be revealed,_

_but I will never regret meeting you._

_~.~_

Resu's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the white ceiling. Her memory felt hazy, but she vaguely remembered knocking on Toshiro's door, barely able to keep herself up. She turned her head to the side to see Toshiro asleep on the other couch, his arm dangling off the side of the couch. Pain shot through her side as she turned, and a wince escaped her throat. The noise reached Toshiro, and he opened his weary teal eyes.

"Resu, you're... awake." His voice slightly faltered as he sat up. Resu slightly nodded turning her gaze back to ceiling.

"I guess I am," she murmured. Shame covered her features , her eyes filled with sadness.

"Resu, what happened yesterday?"

"Well, how am I going to explain... I'm like you Toshiro, though I'm a rogue assassin. I don't have anyone to permanently work for." Toshiro stiffened at her words, instinct making him poised to be able to grab any close weapons. Resu noticed his posture, and frowned.

"I'm not here to kill you. I am truthful about what I said, I live here. I don't have any close family, and yes I did have to live in that apartment."

"You still lied about you and who you are!" he growled.

"Fuck it Toshiro! I can't waltz up to you and go like 'oh just so you know I'm an assassin'!" Resu angrily hissed, turning her head away from him, tears threatening to fall down.

"I shouldn't have come back, I should have left myself outside to die," Resu croaked, barely able to get the words out.

"Don't... don't say that, Resu."

"You're already probably regretting that you ever took me in. Don't tell me it isn't so..."

"Resu, stop it! I never regretted taking you in, and I'm not going to start now!" Resu turned her head, and Toshiro could now see the emotions in her eyes.

Hurt, fear, confusion, loneliness, along with surprise and hope. He marveled at how easily he could see each emotion. Toshiro brought his hand to her cheek, lightly running his thumb across her tear stained cheek, something his mother used to do when he was younger. A strangled sob escaped her and Toshiro felt a sharp pain in his chest, almost like a knife stabbing him in the heart.

"Please don't cry Resu... please." Toshiro didn't know what to do to calm her down. He brought his other hand up to lightly brush her hair to the side and he skimmed his lips over her forehead.

"Resu, if you keep on crying, you'll just re-open your wounds." Resu slightly nodded and Toshiro got up.

"I'll get you something to drink... what do you want?"

Resu sniffled and looked up at him before answering, "J-just a glass of water, please." Toshiro left the room, and Resu wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, confusion clouding her thoughts.  
><em><br>__Why... did he tell me that he never regretted taking me in? I'm of no use... so... why?_

He came back with a glass of water, and set it on the coffee table. Toshiro helped Resu sit up, and she thanked him, taking the glass and drinking in large gulps, as if she hasn't had water in days. She finished the water and set the glass back onto the table.

"Toshiro... why did you say you never regretted taking me in?" Toshiro remained silent as he looked at her.

"T-Toshiro...?"

"I don't know how to answer that. But I do know that my words are true." Resu got up and Toshiro began to get up to stop her, but she just simply embraced him, her hands lightly gripping his shirt.

"Again, thank you Toshiro... for everything." Toshiro hesitated a moment before he returned the embrace, a tired sigh escaping his lips.

_There's absolutely no need to thank me. I just did what I did._

"We'll get this sorted out later, for now just please rest," he murmured into her ear.

_I don't know if I should tell anyone I know about Resu... maybe Kurosaki, since I know he will keep a secret..._


	9. Guilty Pleasure

_Just for tonight,_

_don't deny your emotions,_

_and just indulge in guilty pleasure._

_~.~_

Ichigo Kurosaki's cell phone rang, and he answered the call.

"Hey Toshiro, what's with the call this late at night?"

"Kurosaki... I have something urgent to talk with you, but I'd prefer if we talked face to face."

"Oh... I'll be over soon."

~.~

Resu slumbered peacefully on the couch as Toshiro leaned against a wall, waiting for Ichigo, when the doorbell finally rang. Toshiro walked over and opened the door, seeing Ichigo who at the moment had a curious look in his eyes.

"Hey... so what's the hurry? What do you need to talk about?"

"...Resu."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Kurosaki, I just found out she's a rouge assassin." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him, then looked over to where Resu was asleep.

"You _barely_ found out?" he hissed.

"Calm yourself, if she had any intention of killing me, she already has had at least 2 chances to do it. I would have done it if I was sent to do it."

"You don't know Toshiro. She might be working her way up to killing you."

"No, I'm completely sure she's not." A frustrated growl escaped Toshiro as he glared at the orange haired male.

"Now look who needs the calming down..." grumbled Ichigo. Toshiro just shook his head.

"I was thinking about introducing her to the family... not as a rogue assassin, but just as herself... it could benefit everyone. But I'm just worried... worried they'll find out in the end." A tired look crossed Toshiro's features, and Ichigo realized it was years since he'd seen him like this.

"I'll keep it quiet... it's not like I'm going to go screaming through the hallways 'Resu is a rouge assassin! Hide hide!'" Toshiro hollowly chuckled, but then returned back to his normal frown.

"Yesterday wasn't the best of any days either..."

"What happened?"

"...Resu barely came back with 4 stab wounds under her ribs."

"Well... it was slightly to be expected."

"_I_ wasn't expecting it," he hissed, the memory of her rescuing them still fresh in his mind. Mumbling coming from Resu caused them to focus their attention on her. Resu slightly opened her eyes to see Ichigo and Toshiro standing in the doorway.

"Is it morning...?" she grumbled, rubbing one of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No, Resu... it's 9 PM," sighed Toshiro.

"Oh, well I guess I was way off then."

"How are your wounds?"

"I can't really feel anymore pain but- wait... h-hey Ichigo is still here!"

"He already knows Resu, I told him everything."

"Your secret's safe with me, I'm not giving up info that easily." Resu looked from Toshiro to Ichigo, then back to the white haired assassin.

"So... was that all you needed me for?"

"Yeah Kurosaki..."

"Well I guess I'll be going then... actually, you won't mind if I stop by tomorrow with Rukia?" Toshiro hesitated and looked at Ichigo.

"Oh! Don't worry... Rukia's a trustful girlfriend, and I completely trust her with anything I tell her. I also think Resu and Rukia would also get along great." Resu looked at Ichigo, her green eyes lit with curiosity, the prospect of getting to know other people bringing some joy to her.

"I guess that could work," grinned Resu.

"Yeah, so I'll drop by at about 8 am tomorrow."

"Why that early?"

"Rukia wants us to go shopping later..." sighed Ichigo. Resu slightly giggled at him.

"Well that makes sense, night Ichi."

"Night Kurosaki."

"Good night you guys."

~.~

Resu slowly made her way into the bed she and Toshiro had now shared for the last week, and she got in, slightly wincing at the small pain that still shot through her side. Toshiro slightly opened a turquoise eye to look at her as she turned around to face him. His hand hesitantly reached up to stroke her cheek and she lightly smiled at him.

_I'm letting my emotions take over me. I shouldn't be doing this._

Toshiro began to take his hand away, but Resu placed her own hand over his, keeping it there.

"Just for tonight," she whispered, looking into his turquoise eyes, which now resembled a melted pool of ice.

"Just for tonight," he agreed.

_We can just let our emotional barrier down._

Resu's hand moved to lightly run through his snow-white hair, and Toshiro twirled a strand of her brown hair between his fingers. They both knew this was something that would remain between them two, a guilty pleasure, since they knew they would probably never even have a chance to escalate their relationship. Toshiro slightly leaned in, barely a few centimeters away from Resu's face, and she could feel his breath on her lips, but he stopped there. Instead, he tilted his head up to lightly kiss her on the bridge of her nose. Toshiro pulled back to look into her forest green eyes, which were now filled with an understanding sadness.

"We should be going to sleep, Resu."

"I know," she murmured.

"Good night Resu."

"Good night Toshiro..."


	10. Forbidden

_Forbidden just by our job status._

_It shouldn't get in the way._

_It shouldn't._

_But I worry._

_Worry that I will be shunned away to the eternal depths of hell if I am found._

_And lose the one thread that kept me anchored to my existence._

_~.~_

Resu opened her eyes, sleep still clouding her thoughts.

"Mmm... Toshiro?" She turned her head to see his spot on the bed empty.

_Oh... he's already up. Well, that was to be expected with him..._

Resu looked over to the clock and saw it was barely 6:30 am, then she got up from the bed, slightly stretching and walking into the living room. Toshiro slightly turned his head towards her, a slice of apple halfway out of his mouth as he closed the refrigerator door.

"Morning 'Shiro," grinned Resu, sitting down at the dining table. Toshiro slightly nodded and turned his attention back to what he took out of the fridge while Resu played with a strand of her own hair.

"What are you making for breakfast?" Toshiro turned his head back towards her with a look that said _'you'll see when I'm finished, now stop pestering me about it'_.

"Fine, be like that," grumbled Resu, sticking her tongue out at him. Her stomach growled in response and a pout appeared on her face. Soon Toshiro came over with what seemed like wine glasses filled with chocolate and walnut ice cream, cut bananas, pecans, and gingersnaps.

"There was leftover ice cream, so I thought I might as well use it make a dessert breakfast."

"W-wow... that looks really good..." Toshiro lightly chuckled at her and placed the glasses down on the table, going over to the counter to grab the two spoons he left there.

"You know what's weird 'Shiro? That you never seemed much like a person who likes sweets and such on."

"I'll admit, I have a small sweet tooth." Resu lightly laughed at his words as he placed the spoons in the glasses. Resu immediately dug into the dessert, a childish grin on her face, while Toshiro slightly stared at her.

"What?" she asked, looking at him while half of the spoon stuck out of her mouth.

"Nothing," answered Toshiro, a small smile tugging at his lips. Silence enveloped the room while they ate, and memories from last night drifted into their minds. Resu quickly finished her dessert and got up to put the glass in the dishwasher.

"S-so... do we just wait for Ichigo and...?"

"Rukia."

"Yeah... so what should we do till then? We still have forty-five minutes..."

"What ever passes the time."

"That doesn't help, you know. A movie would be fine, except we would never finish it."

"Well I guess we could start one."

"Tron? The new one anyways? I heard it was a really good movie, at least with the special effects."

"It's your choice Resu."

"Do you even have it?"

"I can get any movie I want, when I want."

"Oh... I'm not going to ask how." Both cleaned up the rest of the mess on the table then moved over to the couches. Resu pulled her knees up to her chest as Toshiro set up the movie. He sat back down on the couch and the movie began...

_~50 minutes later~_

The doorbell rang and Toshiro turned his head towards the door.

"I'm not getting up to open the door," muttered Resu as she adjusted her upper body on Toshiro's lap. Toshiro subconsciously played with Resu's brown hair and nodded at her words.

"Ichigo can get in himself, he's well known for his pick-locking skills."

"Really? It'd be nice to learn something related to pick-locking from him, might help in the future." The door opened a few moments later and Ichigo stuck his head in.

"Thanks for opening the door guys," he sighed.

"Shhh, we're at an intense part of the movie!" scolded Resu, her eyes never leaving the screen. A shorter woman entered the room, her black hair put up in a low ponytail.

"Enjoying yourself, Hitsugaya?"

"Kuchiki..." growled Toshiro, his teal eyes turning to her. Resu sighed and paused the movie, turning her head towards the woman.

"I'm guessing... you're Rukia?" The woman nodded at Resu.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you then."

"Good to meet you too... Ichigo told me a good amount about you."

"Did he?" A sad smile appeared on Resu's face.

"Sosora, I can understand your situation... I used to know someone who was in the same position you were."

"Really?"

"Yes... sadly he was killed later on in a mission, but I can easily relate him to you."

"I guess I should take that as good news, or bad?"

"Either way."

"That helps... and another thing, please call me Resu. I only let people call me by my surname when they address me during a mission."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So, what were you guys even doing?" asked Ichigo as he entered the living room.

"Oh, we were just watching the new Tron movie, and I must admit, it's really good. Would you guys like to join us?"

"I would, but I don't know about Rukia, since we might not have time," huffed Ichigo.

"Well, leave the shopping for later?" Ichigo looked at Rukia, and she slightly frowned.

"Please Rukia? You know I've been wanting to see this for some time."

"You could have watched it back at home..." sighed Rukia, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I never had the time to!"

"Fine, just this once."

"Thanks Ruki."

"D-don't call me that in front of people...!" Ichigo just slightly grinned and pulled her over to the other free couch, sitting down and tugging her onto his lap. Resu slightly giggled at the two assassins and grabbed the remote.

"So just before we start, I'll fill you in on the little details..."

_~After the movie~_

"So Rukia, how did you and Ichigo meet?" grinned Resu as she propped herself up on her elbows on the couch.

"Well I guess I can tell you," chuckled Rukia as she got herself out of Ichigo's grip... since he had fallen asleep right near the end of the movie along with Toshiro who doze off shortly after.

"We were at target practice, and both Ichigo and I were aiming for the same target. One of us got a bulls eye and we began to argue about who got it... I guess I won the argument in the end, but even now we still wonder who really did get it."

"There's no way you can find that out, since you probably were using the same guns."

"Well I guess so."

"Unless you figured out the angle that the shot went in, by the damage to the target itself, but who has the time to do that?"

"Seems like you would."

"Maybe, I like being precise when it comes to shooting."

"I don't know what else to say... what about you and Hitsugaya?"

"Wait, what about me and him?"

"Are you two...?"

"N-no! Not at all... I just live with him," Resu answered, her voice growing quieter.

"Resu, listen to me. I can tell it's different between you two... it's the first time I've truthfully seen him this comfortable around a person." A weary sigh escaped Resu.

"But it'd be almost like a forbidden love... a rouge outcast with someone who is in a mafia family that probably wouldn't allow outcasts in."

"Don't let it get in your way. Statuses should never get in the way of what you feel."

"Thanks Rukia," smiled Resu, her green eyes almost having a hint of dullness in them. Rukia knew it would be difficult for her, the thought of losing the one attachment she finally found to her existence... it would be too painful.

"Don't you guys have to leave soon?" asked Resu, her expression returning back to her usual curiousness.

"I guess we do, if I can get Ichigo to wake up anyways."

"I can help you with that!" Resu grinned, getting up from her spot.

_**AN:**_

Asdf, this was long and I began to run out of ideas near the end. :I

And now I want ice cream.


	11. Special

_You're special to me._

_And nothing can change that._

_~.~_

After Rukia and Resu woke up Ichigo by actually dumping a glass of water on him, the two assassins had left, leaving Resu and Toshiro alone. Resu sat back down on the couch and lightly shook Toshiro's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up Toshiro." Toshiro grumbled as he opened one eye, focusing on Resu.

"Did Kurosaki and Kuchiki-"

"Yeah, they barely left a few minutes ago. Rukia seemed really nice," grinned Resu as she crossed her legs on the couch.

"That's good..." The sudden ringing of a cell phone made them slightly jump, and Toshiro took his cell phone off the coffee table.

"Again...?" he sighed.

"New mission?"

"Yeah, just a simple solo assassination."

"Well, can I join?" asked Resu, her expression changing to seriousness. Toshiro's head turned towards her, a slightly surprised look on his face.

"What's with that look? Do you think I'm going to drag you down?" she hissed, her eyes turning a cold shade of green. The sudden change in her mood startled him, as if someone switched her personality completely.

"No, I was just thinking back to your wounds Resu... they're not completely healed yet."

"I've faced worse Toshiro."

"I can imagine. I have nothing against you coming, but we need to move after the sun completely sets down..."

~.~

"Really? Two guards is all he thinks he needs? Arrogant asshole," grumbled Resu as Toshiro was setting up the sniper rifle.

"Just because it's only two guards, doesn't mean they wouldn't be a pain to kill," he hissed.

"Oh don't worry Hitsugaya, you've got a black belt here with good aim to help you," Resu chuckled, a mischievous and evil glint in her eyes.

_Her attitude completely changes when on a mission... she discards all of her emotions that will not help her and gains a blood-thirsty personality. She also seems to stick to calling me by my surname..._

"Hey, focus back on setting up!" Resu snapped at him before returning her attention to their target who was chatting with his guards. Toshiro scowled at her and continued setting up the rifle. After he was done he positioned himself flat on his stomach and tried to adjust the rifle so he could get a clean shot.

"Damn it... I can't get a clear shot because of the guards. I see an opening but it would require precise-"

"Then move, I'm taking over." She almost roughly shoved him to the side and took his spot.

"Are you kidding me? This will be over in a moment... where do you want the hit? Head or heart?"

"Head is generally preferred... if you do shoot, we'd better make a run for it to seem as if we were never there. Remember, we were just going to dinner together as a newly married couple," Toshiro said, hinting at the rings they had put earlier on their fingers.

"I understood that part already." Resu slightly moved the sniper rifle around until she found the perfect angle... and she pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed out of the rifle, going directly into the temple of the target and causing him to crumple on the ground. Immediately the two assassins got up, putting their supplies in the black bag they brought with them and hiding the bag behind a giant bush. They dusted themselves off, headed off in the opposite direction so they wouldn't be noticed, and linked their hands together. As they were walking towards the restaurant they would _supposedly_ go to, they saw the two guards running, frantically looking for anyone who may have shot their leader... there were not many people out right now, but enough to keep them confused.

"Bring up a random subject," whispered Toshiro.

"Thanks for making me do something I'm not good at... how about..."

"Resu, hurry up, they're closing in!"

"Fine... so _Hiyu,_ it's sad to think that your mother is divorcing soon... and it's just a few days after our wedding."

"Yeah, but I've grown used to her doing that. This would be her third divorce."

"Well... I know we'll never get there, I can promise you that," giggled Resu, looking at him with a loving smile. Toshiro swore for a moment he felt he was truthfully the person he was pretending to be. Toshiro returned the smile, tightening his grip on her hand and Resu felt butterflies in her own stomach as a visible blush appeared on her face.

"You look adorable when you blush _Misako._" As much as Resu knew it was not her name, a new rush of heat went up to her cheeks.

"B-be quiet..." she murmured. The guards roughly shoved them to the side as they went by them.

"Hey!" shouted Toshiro, clear annoyance in his voice. One of the guards turned towards him, a scowl on his face.

_He doesn't look very pretty... reminds me of the time someone had gotten a brick in their face, _thought Resu as she hid behind Toshiro, making sure to look almost fearful.

"You look horribly familiar, boy," the guard growled.

"W-well I've never seen you!"

"Tche, so who are you?"

"Hiyu T-Tasukin..." Toshiro answered, his voice going slightly quiet.

"Name don't sound familiar to me... but there's just something about-"

"Damn it Tsabuk, hurry your fat ass! We have to find who did it!" yelled his friend.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm coming!" The guard looked at the two one more time, before going after him. Toshiro and Resu waited until they were gone from their vision, and a sigh escaped both of them.

"That was close..." whispered Resu and Toshiro nodded.

"So should we head back home...?"

"Not yet... how about we do head to that restaurant? I think I'm actually getting hungry!" laughed Resu. Toshiro laughed along with her, all the tension from before leaving them. He lightly took her hand again and they began walking towards the restaurant.

_~Back at the apartment~_

Toshiro set the black bag on the floor, a slight smile on his face. Resu entered after his, fiddling with her own fingers.

"You seem so much different on missions, Resu."

"I'm dedicated to finishing missions, so I have to change my attitude when doing them...!" she lightly chuckled, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"...I also took notice that you didn't take the ring off."

"W-well neither did you!"

"I guess I didn't..." he murmured, looking to the marriage ring on his finger. He turned around to face Resu, noticing her cheeks was completely flushed.

"Another thing, I was telling the truth when I said you look adorable with that blush on." Toshiro walked closer to her, his hand lightly tilting her chin up so he could look into her warm green eyes. His fingers moved to brush a few strands of brown hair behind her ear

"Resu, I've never felt out of place around you... I don't care that you're rogue. You're you and you're exceptional to me." Resu slightly let her mouth hang open in surprise. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Resu lips on his own. It was a gentle, chaste kiss and Toshiro's eyes slightly widened in surprise before he regained himself and returned the kiss. His hand ran through her hair, enjoying the feeling of her silken brown hair between his fingers. Resu's hands lightly clutched at his shirt and Toshiro slightly pulled back. He took one of her hands in his and lightly pulled her to his bedroom...

_**AN:**_

No, there was no sex, just making out LOLOL- /brick'd/ BC

I mean there will be sexy time, BUT IN THE FUTUREEEEEE. ~O~

Maybe. _


	12. Kisses and Strawberry Jam

_**AN:**_

Kissing scenes are fun to write. /brick'd so hard/

Might as well write a chapter that's not too plot related. I mean, it's not like it's plot less and meaningless... but it's just... fluffy. ; v ;

FILLER CHAPTER

YEAH

._.

I was going to make it longer, but I gotta go to school. :c

_~.~_

_When I met you I didn't know you,_

_but when I kissed you I was sure you were the one for me._

_-Candice V._

_~.~_

The slight ticklish sensation on her neck woke Resu up.

"Morning Resu," whispered Toshiro against her neck, his lips skimming over her skin. Resu's cheeks began to turn red as Toshiro pulled back to gaze at her, a happy smile on his face.

"Mm... morning 'Shiro." She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Toshiro chuckled to himself and gently nibbled on her lower lip and her lips slightly parted. His tongue slid between her parted lips, twining with her tongue as she slightly moaned into his mouth. They broke apart, slightly panting for their breaths. Toshiro looked down at Resu, enjoying the view of her hazy green eyes, her flushed cheeks and her soft and pink lips. Resu moved her hands so they just rested on his bare chest.

"You're such a tease 'Shiro," giggled Resu, playfully hitting him. Toshiro just grinned at her and moved his lips next to her ear.

"I can't help it," he huskily growled into her ear. Heat begun to pool up in Resu's stomach when he said that, the sound of his voice sending a chill down her spine.

"S-so... shall we get up and eat something?"

"Mm... let me think about it... can't I play with my Resu a little more?"

"No, you can't, since _your_ Resu is hungry," Resu pouted causing Toshiro to laugh and to get off of her.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Something that requires for me to cook... you've done enough cooking this last month, and it's not like I'm a horrible cook. I grew up having to make food for myself, and I'm not going to feed myself burnt food... though I remember this one time I burnt a fish. Didn't feel good for a few days... then again I was seven."

"You were seven?"

"Yeah, my mother was on a business trip that day if I remember correctly, my sister was... somewhere, and I don't know about my father... but never mind I'm getting off-topic. At least let me help you 'Shiro."

"Fine, but back to my main question that you didn't answer. What do you want to eat?"

"Well... I remember I found this recipe once for these cute heart shaped toasts that have strawberry jam on them. Doesn't that sound like such a corny breakfast...?"

"No, it sounds really good, and it wouldn't take us long to make it either way." A smile lit up Resu's face as she sat up on the bed.

"Wow, we made sure to scatter our shirts on the ground... I think I see yours under the bed" mumbled Resu as she reached over to pick up her shirt off the ground.

"Now _that _was your fault."

"Shut up and get dressed."

_~.~_

Resu went ahead of Toshiro to begin preparing while he hindered back in the bedroom. As Resu was focused on cutting the bread into perfect hearts, Toshiro snuck up behind her and embraced her from behind.

"A-ah Toshiro...! You slightly scared me..."

"Sorry Resu, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine really... I just wasn't expecting that."

"So how far have you gotten?"

"I've got three pieces cut already... how many do you want? They'll be pretty small..."

"Four will be fine for me."

"Ok, until I finish cutting the rest, could you put the already cut pieces in the toaster?"

"Sure, and I've been meaning to ask you for some time... why _did_ you let your 'boyfriend' abuse you?"

"Eh, cover-up really. I would have kicked his ass if it wasn't for that."

"But still, Resu..."

"Not as bad as the torture I've had before. Anyways, he hits like a 2 year old!" Without paying any attention, Resu accidentally sliced into one of her fingers with the knife she was using. A sharp hiss escaped her and Toshiro looked over.

"Fuck it!" she swore to herself, looking for anything to wrap around her now bleeding finger. Toshiro walked over and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth. Green eyes locked with turquoise as his tongue darted out to lap up at the blood until the bleeding almost completely stopped (_**AN:**_ It probably only took a few seconds? Five? Idk, I never accidentally cut myself... nor purposely. ._.). Resu's face was again a bright crimson as she stood completely still.

"You should get a band-aid for that..." muttered Toshiro, a barely visible smirk on his lips. Resu lightly pulled her hand out of his grasp, quickly nodded, then turned around to go to the bathroom. A chuckle escaped Toshiro as he continued making breakfast for her.

_~.~_

Resu fumbled around with the band-aid box, struggling to get one of the band-aids out.

_O-oh geez, I'm so clumsy today! Grah. I blame Toshiro. That look in his eyes was so...! So... lustful and loving... Resu, get a grip on yourself, you're acting like a fourteen year old girl!_

She finally got the band-aid out and onto the cut. With a quick sigh, she turned around to return to the kitchen... to find that Toshiro had already finished everything for her. Toshiro placed two cups of coffee on the table and turned to look in Resu's direction.

"Ah, you're done?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well c'mon then... everything's gonna get cold." Resu sat at the table, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"Do you want any milk for your coffee?" asked Toshiro, slightly quirking his eyebrows up.

"Yeah, but I'll get it." Resu got up from the table and went to the fridge, taking out the milk and pouring some in her coffee.

"What about you Toshiro?"

"Nah. I don't like milk in my coffee." Resu shrugged at him and placed the milk back inside, sitting back in her spot. She took one of the jam covered toasts and took a bite out of it.

"Mm, this is good!" marveled Resu, stuffing the entire piece into her mouth. Toshiro lightly chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. Resu quickly finished her second and third piece.

"Maybe I should have cut more bread," pouted Resu. Toshiro picked one of his own toasts up and sighed.

"Open your mouth, Resu."

"What, why?"

"So I can feed you one of my pieces...?"

"Ah..." Resu opened her mouth and just as Toshiro was about to feed her the jam-covered toast... the door opened and Ichigo stepped in.

"Oh hey... bad time to interrupt?" he asked, a sheepish grin on his face. An absolutely annoyed look crossed Resu's face.

"Absolutely the worst time to interrupt," she glared, regaining the cold demeanor she had yesterday.

"Kurosaki, you'd better state why you're here before she murders you."

"Ah, geez! I was just coming to check up on you guys; since I heard about the mission last night."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed at Ichigo. "What did you heard about it?"

"Vague things... only that it was a simple solo assassination and that you were with someone that night, Toshiro."

"Yeah... Resu came along with me to help me with the shooting and the cover-up after. If she wasn't there it might have gone wrong, since one of the guards did notice me and her."

"Wait, wait... the shooting?"

"Couldn't get a clear shot, I needed her steady hand." (_**AN:**_ Pft, sexual reference. /nudge nudge/)

"Ah... so I guess I'll leave you two alone- wait... do I see rings on your fingers?"

"That was still left from yesterday's cover-up," grumbled Toshiro, averting his gaze from both of them.

"Mm-hm... sure," grinned Ichigo and Resu shot him a glare. Ichigo put his hand up in defeat.

"Fine, fine... I guess I'll go now and leave you two alone." Ichigo turned around and left, closing the door after him. Resu got up and locked the door.

"That was a mood killer," she grumbled.

"Maybe so..."

"Damn it Ichigo!"


	13. An Old Friend

_**AN:**_

I barely had any motivation for this.

BC

_~.~_

_You lied to me._

_You said you wouldn't harm her._

_~.~_

Later in that day, Toshiro finally made his mind to make the call to his boss, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Hitsugaya? What's the reason for calling?"

"Ah, Yamamoto... I may have a new recruit for the family."

"Who might they be?" Toshiro hesitated, wondering if he should really tell him.

"Resu Sosora."

"Ah, the rouge?"

"Yamamoto, I can assure you she'll be an asset to us, I've seen her skills myself. Kurosaki and Kuchiki are also vouching for her."

"Are you completely sure we can trust her?"

"Yes," Toshiro growled.

"Very well, bring her tonight and I shall see myself."

"Tonight as in...?"

"In 2 hours Hitsugaya."

"I see..." Toshiro heard the other line close, and he closed his own cellphone.

"Well...?" asked Resu, walking over to him.

"Tomorrow we're going to meet my boss. If he accepts you in, you'll have to go through a series of tests before you are fully in the family, but even then you might still be treated like an outcast..." he bitterly smiled.

"I know a couple people who won't," whispered Resu, smiling and embracing Toshiro. He returned the embrace, holding her close to him.

"I'm surprised Yamamoto handled it well... generally he's more fussy about rouges. So when we go there tonight, stay close to me."

"I'm not leaving your side, Toshiro."

"I know you're not, Resu..."

"You know what, even though we're not in the clear yet, this calls for a glass of wine!" smiled Resu, pulling back from the embrace and going to the wine counter.

"What would you like 'Shiro?"

"I don't mind when it comes to wine."

"Hmm... then I guess I'll take the Cahuil Pinot Noir, I've drank it before and it's really good." Resu took the bottle out and opened it while Toshiro went to grab two glasses. They moved to the living room, taking a seat on the black couches. Resu poured wine into each glass, filling it half way. They both raised their glasses up, gazing at each other.

"To meeting each other," smiled Resu.

"To meeting each other," agreed Toshiro. They lightly clanked their glasses together.

"And to partially getting accepted into the family." Toshiro lightly shook his head and downed the glass of wine, Resu doing the same after.

"Mm, this is good wine," murmured Toshiro.

"People always said I had a good taste in wine when I went to _fancy parties_."

"Well they're telling the truth," chuckled Toshiro.

"You don't mind if I pour myself another glass 'Shiro?"

"Not at all, but we'll have to leave soon..." Resu nodded and poured herself another glass of wine, taking small sips from the glass.

"I hope it'll end fine, and not with a giant bloody mess."

~.~

Resu finished zipping up her jacket, a small frown on her lips. She placed her gun inside of the jacket and sighed to herself.

"Resu, are you done yet?"

"Yeah, one second Toshiro." Resu exited the bedroom and noticed Toshiro already dressed and ready to go. He was wearing a white collared shirt and a tie along with black pants.

"Maybe I should have dressed a bit fancier?"

"As I say, your choice."

"Then be right back!" She rushed back into the room and took off a majority of her clothes, picking up the black strapless dress she had gotten customly made for her. Barely a few minutes later she finished slipping the dress, which reached down to her knees, along with black stockings. She grabbed her fur coat and moved her two guns to the inside of that coat, then Resu put her brown hair up in a bun then stuck two black, poison filled chopsticks into the bun.

"Ah geez why does it take so long to get dressed up all fancy?" she grumbled to herself as she stepped back out into the living room. When Toshiro noticed her, his jaw slightly hanged open. Resu's cheeks went a light red when she saw his expression.

"You... look amazing, Resu."

"Thanks... you look really nice too!"

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah..."

~.~

After they arrived at the _abandoned_ warehouse and took the underground stairs, they entered Yamamoto's office. All the curtains were closed, and there was only one light on, revealing an old man resting in a large leather chair. From just his face, he may have seemed old, but both of them knew that was not the case.

"Hitsugaya, Sosora, you've finally arrived."

"Yes, we have," said Toshiro, his lips slightly curled down into a frown.

_I don't trust him at all with Resu around..._

"So you're the head of everything here?" snickered Resu, a mischievous smile on her face. "You look quite old."

"Resu!" hissed Toshiro.

"It's fine, Hitsugaya... you know, I have been expecting you for sometime, Sosora."

"What do you mean?"

"I have some unfinished business to do with you," answered Yamamoto. Shock slightly crossed Toshiro's face.

"You said you wouldn't..." growled Toshiro. "You promised me you wouldn't!"

"Sorry Hitsugaya, she's just too large of a danger."

"Toshiro, what the hell is going on?" Toshiro stepped in front of her and took out his gun, pointing it at Yamamoto.

"You are not laying a finger on her."

"I don't need to, shoot me." Toshiro clenched his teeth together as 5 other people stepped out from the darkness, their guns pointed at the two of them.

"Abarai, Hisagi, what is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Toshiro... can't go against Yamamoto's orders," sighed Renji. Toshiro narrowed his eyes but then slightly halted as he felt the cold end of another gun against his back.

"Toshiro, you'd better explain to me what the hell is going on." Resu's cold voice sent shivers up his spine.

"...barely a few weeks after I met you, Yamamoto had wanted me to kill you. I would have gone along with the plan, until you finally apologized to me and after you rescued me. I convinced Yamamoto to cancel this mission, that you were no threat to the family. But apparently he had other plans," Toshiro spat, turning his gaze back towards Yamamoto. The gun was removed and Resu turned her gun towards someone else.

"You could have at least told me."

"I didn't know how to, in fear that you would hate me."

"Silly, I would never hate you, but I'm still angry. And luckily we have some stress relievers here– "

"Stop!" yelled out the voice of a woman. Everyone looked towards the large main door, where a woman stood, her strawberry locks covering most of her face. Her large bosom heaved up and down as she lifted her head up.

"Matsumoto? What are you doing here?" asked Toshiro.

"I'm here to stop this mess! Resu... Resu was supposed to be part of our family–"

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there. First of all, who are you? Second of all... what do you know about my past?"

"You mean you don't remember me? Rangiku? Ran-chan?"

"N-no..."

"I took you in, the day after you ran from home..."

~.~

_Resu kicked a rock down the hill, her gaze locked to the ground._

"_Nothing good ever happens to me anymore," she grumbled. Tears stung at her eyes but she ignored them as she sat on the grass, holding her knees up to her chest. She hated everyone. Her parents, her sister, her relatives, the world. Resu felt a presence next to her and she looked up to see gray-blue eyes looking back. A startled yell escaped her as Resu fell onto her back._

"_Oh geez, I wasn't meaning to scare you!" said the woman. She had strawberry blonde hair, and looked to be of around 22 years old._

"_W-well you still did!"_

"_What are you even doing out at this hour? It's going to get dark soon."_

"_I don't have anywhere left to go," mumbled Resu,looking away. The woman placed a finger on her lips._

"_Ha, I know... how about you stay with me for the night?"_

"_No way! I don't even know you!"_

"_Rangiku Matsumoto, how about you?"_

"_Resu... Sosora."_

"_That's a cute name! Well now back to my reasons. You're not going to let yourself freeze to death outside, now are you?"_

"_I could if I wanted to," Resu huffed, crossing her arms across her chest._

"_Nonsense! I'm not letting you freeze to death," sighed Rangiku, easily picking Resu over her shoulder._

"_H-hey let me down!"_

"_No."_

"_Meanie!"_

_~.~_

_~2 years later, current age: 13~_

"_Ran-chan?_

"_Yes Res?"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Ah, I wanted to introduce you to my family, and maybe when you're older you'll part of it," grinned Rangiku._

"_Why can't I be part of it now?"_

"_Well... you have to be 16, and when you turn 16 you'll have to go through a series of test before you can be accepted."_

"_Did you do those tests?"_

"_Yes I did, they were easy when I actually tried!" laughed the busty woman. Resu slightly grinned and looked up at the blue sky._

_Finally, a family of my own... she thought._

_~.~_

_~3 years later, current age: 16~_

"_Rangiku, I don't think I'll join..."_

"_Why not Resu?"_

"_There... I just don't feel like I belong there right now. I feel like I just want to take some time to be myself, and just myself."_

"_I'm not going to hold you back, but are you sure?"_

"_Yes, completely sure. Thank you for everything Rangiku. You made my life so much better." A bitter smile was on Resu's face as she embraced Rangiku, struggling to not get her face between her breasts._

"_Be careful my little Resu."_

"_Please don't call me that, it's still embarrassing!" Resu looked up at Rangiku and saw she was on the verge of crying._

"_Don't cry Ran-chan... I'll be back soon! I promise to join, and not to join any other families till then."_

_~.~_

"Now do you remember me?" asked Rangiku. Resu's body lightly shook as she began to lower her gun.

"R-rangiku..."

"Yamamoto, do you see? She was meant to join the family, but she never did! She never went rogue, she just never joined–"

"It's too late for excuses Matsumoto! Get them!" yelled Yamamoto. Immediately Resu turned, pulling the trigger and managed to hit the red-headed man right in the shoulder. A yell escaped him as he clutched his shoulder.

"Renji!"

"Don't you dare move one fucking step. Next time I will aim for the head," hissed Resu, her cold green eyes shifted to the rest of the people. "Now put your damned guns down!" Hesitantly, Hisagi put his own gun down, the other 3 following him.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Yamamoto, getting up from his seat and Toshiro shot his own gun, hitting Yamamoto in the arm.

"Sit down," Toshiro commanded. After both of them glared at each other for a while, Yamamoto slowly sat back down.

"What do you even want, Sosora?"

"Simply to be part of the family, that's all I wanted, but you had to turn this into a much more fucking complicated thing, because apparently I'm a danger to a family **I want to fucking be in!**" The room went silent, the only sound being heavy breathing.

"Damn it, get Abarai some help..." muttered Toshiro. Hisagi scrambled to take Renji out of the room, the other 3 people just following them two. Rangiku slightly moved out of the way, and turned her attention to Yamamoto.

"So what now? Are you just going to send me away, try to kill me again, or accept my offer to join?" scowled Resu.

"Such a dangerous person like you would be an enormous asset to our family... you're in, no tests needed..." grumbled Yamamoto, his voice sounding partially annoyed. Resu seemed to relax a little as she put her gun away.

"I'm going then," said Resu as she turned around, exiting the room. Toshiro looked back at her and Rangiku ran after her.

"Wait, Resu!"

"...yes Rangiku?"

"I haven't even had the chance to talk to you! Look at you, a grown woman now!"

"You don't even look 31, you still look the same as when I left," smiled Resu.

"Ah pft, I have my ways," smirked Rangiku. Toshiro exited the room, a calm look on his face.

"I'm sorry Resu, I really should have told you earlier–" He was interrupted as Resu placed her fingers on his lips.

"Stop apologizing, Toshiro. There's no need to anymore..."

"Oh ho, you and Hitsugaya? That's new," giggled Rangiku. Resu turned her head towards her and slightly growled.

"Matsumoto, now's not the time," sighed Toshiro, taking Resu's hand and moving it from his lips.

"Yeah, Rangiku... you can visit us some other day to catch up on stuff. We're at Watercross Cresent, in the only apartment there. Third floor, room 257."

"In the same room?"

"I'll explain to you when you come over."

"Ok, but we have to be very careful from now on, I still don't think you're completely in the clear yet."

"I know..."

_~.~_

_**AN:**_

Holy crap it's late and I'm tired. x_X

...and barely in the morning I notice my mistakes.


	14. First Time

_**There is sex in this chapter, if you are uncomfortable with reading such things, either skip this chapter or click the x button. Thank you.**_

~.~

_I'm not doing this because I'm seeking pleasure._

_It's because I love you._

~.~

Resu's back remained towards Toshiro as she laid on the bed.

"I thought you said you weren't angry anymore..." muttered Toshiro as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm over it, but I didn't say I was not angry anymore." She heard Toshiro lightly sigh and felt his lips gently skimming across her cheek, close to her own lips. Resu slightly turned her head and his lips met with her. It was a quick kiss, since Resu pulled back so she could sit up. Toshiro did the same and he pulled her back into a loving kiss, slow but filled with heat and passion.

Another quick break followed as Resu moved to sit onto his lap. Toshiro pulled Resu close, her head resting on his shoulder as he gently left butterfly kisses all over the side of her neck. Slightly stifled moans escaped Resu as Toshiro lightly bit into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Are you still angry now?" chuckled Toshiro against her skin.

"N-no..."

"Good." Small shivers went up her spine as she recognized the tone of voice he was using... deep and husky. Toshiro slightly pulled back to look at Resu. Her flushed cheeks, clouded green eyes and plump pink lips all just made her too good to resist. His hands began to wander all over her body, down to her thighs, trailing back up across her stomach and around to her back. A slightly gasp escaped Resu as Toshiro pulled her closer, hips slightly grinding against hips.

"T-Toshiro!" Toshiro silenced her with his mouth and her hands ran through his snow-white hair. They broke apart to take a small breath, both heavily panting. Resu noticed his eyes were dilated and she felt a bulge that slightly nudged her between her legs. An idea sparked in her head, she rolled her hips against his and a low groan escaped him. She repeated her actions and saw his pupils dilate again.

"Resu," he groaned, thrusting up instinctively. A light squeal escaped her as his bulge pressed against a more sensitive and moistened area between her legs.

"You're pushing the limit Resu," Toshiro growled, pants escaping him.

"Limit...?" she asked.

"Yes... I promised myself to not do this until... until I was completely sure that you were fine with it."

"Toshiro... I'm completely fine with this." Resu gently rested a hand on his cheek, and she could see his eyes slightly clearing up from the haze of lust.

"Are you sure Resu? I don't want this to end up going completely wrong..."

"I want to, Toshiro," she simply said, her expression now serious. Toshiro gazed at her, a calm look on his face before he gently laid her back down onto the bed. He began to remove her clothes, admiring her as he dropped her clothes beside the bed. His hands began to unclasp her bra and as soon as he finished, her arms came up to cover herself.

"I-I'm still embarrassed," she admitted. Toshiro smiled and pulled her arms away.

"There's no need to be..." Toshiro's hands trailed lower to the only clothing article she had left on, her panties. His fingers slipped under the elastic and began to drag them down. He dropped them down next to her clothes and Resu clamped her legs shut.

"Tsk... you have such a different side to you when it comes to any sexual related activities..."

"Shut up," she muttered. Toshiro lightly laughed and began to remove his own clothes. Resu watched him with anticipation, eyes traveling over his entire torso. He tossed his shirt to the floor, followed by his pants.

_Now I realize how much he does work out. Not too much to be so... beefy, but enough to just look... perfect._

His fingers hooked under the elastic of his boxers and he looked up at Resu.

"Are you completely-"

"Yes! I've told you already..." she answered. He finally slid the last piece of clothing he had off. Now Resu could fully appreciate every feature of his face and body under the pale moonlight shining in from the window. He leaned in to lightly kiss the tip of her nose and he smiled at her.

They weren't doing this for their own sexual pleasure.

They were doing it because they loved each other and just wanted to express their love in a more intimate way.

Toshiro shifted himself so that the tip of his engorged member nudged the petal-soft folds of her womanhood. He gently eased himself into her and almost immediately hit a barrier. He stopped to look at her, asking for permission to continue. Resu nodded, knowing that she had faced much worse pain and that this would be over in an instant. In one swift thrust he embedded himself completely into her. Pleasure traveled throughout Toshiro's entire body at the heat from inside her and how tight her inner walls were around him, but he slightly halted as he noticed the pained look on Resu's face.

_I-It still stings... a lot..._ she thought as stray tears fell down her cheeks. Guilt slightly clawed at him as he ran his lips across her cheek, kissing the salty tears away.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. Resu loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Toshiro... i-it's fine, it'll pass." Toshiro remained still, going against the want to just move inside of her. Pain slowly started to fade away from Resu's features and she lightly pulled him close.

"I'm fine... please keep on going, Toshiro." He began a slow pace, making sure each and every time he filled her to the brim, a small moan coming from her each and every time he did so. Resu's eyes remained half lidded as she arched off her bed to take him in further. Small whimpers of pleasure escaped her as his rhythm slowly increased and she lightly dug her nails into his pale skin. Soon the pace increased into a frenzied rhythm, causing Resu to writhe under him, gasping and arching more against him. Groans of satisfaction came from Toshiro as he could feel himself reaching his climax. He moved hard and fast against her, moving his head so he could bite into the junction of her neck as he finally reached his limit. He came inside of her, biting down harder into her sensitive skin, as his energy was drained away with each second. A few seconds after him, he felt Resu reach her own climax as she trembled under him, her inner walls tightened even more around his shaft and her nails raked into his skin again. The metallic taste of blood got into his mouth as he realized he had been biting too hard on her skin, and his tongue ran over the bites. Quieter whimpers came from Resu, along with heavy and slightly ragged panting. Toshiro pulled back and rolled onto his side, gently pulling Resu close.

"Sorry about the bite..." he sighed, still trying to catch his breath.

"It's fine Toshiro, you apologize for too much anyways," smiled Resu. Toshiro smiled back at her and gently kissed her on the lips. Her hand ran through his white hair and she smiled again against his lips. The both pulled back to gaze at each other, worn out looks on her faces.

"I love you," murmured Resu.

"I love you too, Resu." Toshiro pulled the covers over them and pulled Resu in as close as possible. Both could barely keep their eyes open as soft sighs came from both of them. Resu lightly traced a small heart over Toshiro's heart and he tiredly chuckled.

"Go to sleep, Resu..." He felt Resu nod against his chest and he closed his eyes.

_This is the happiest I've felt within _years... they both thought as sleep finally began to take over. Within minutes, the two assassins were in a deep sleep.

~.~

_**AN:**_

Yes, they're that awesome to go from foreplay to fluffy first time sex.

Cause they're cool like that.

Lolol. /brick'd/

No I'm not going to make Resu pregnant. Leave that for later chapters.

I MEAN I DID NOT SPOIL STUFF-

oh well, it was still obvious that would happen later lol.


	15. Bonding

_~.~_

_Melt more!_

_People need to see more of who you are!_

_If not... let me see all of you, not just little bits and parts._

_~.~_

_Wakey wakey, Resu-chan! It's already 10 PM..._ the voice rung inside of Resu's head. It sounded eerily familiar to her but she couldn't be bothered to wake up, enjoying the feel of Toshiro's arms wrapped from behind her around her sleeping form.

_C'mon Resu! I will tell everyone you did have sex with Toshiro if you don't. I wonder how they would react to that though... the cold Hitsugaya, madly falling in love with Resu Sosora. Their eyes met for the first time and immediately he felt himself-_

"Shut up Rangiku!" she yelled as she opened her eyes, turning her head towards the busty blonde that was standing next to their bed.

"Oh, you're awake!" Rangiku squealed, a happy grin on her face. Resu growled at Rangiku then blushed as she realized she was still naked from last night. She tugged the blanket more over her body then continued glaring at her friend.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I said I would be coming by today."

"B-but this early in the morning! How did you get in anyways?"

"Oh, I just asked Ichigo for help... he's in the living room right now. And so what if I came this early? I got to see a dirty little secret that my little Resu would prefer to keep," Rangiku snickered. A scoff came from Resu as she hid more under the blanket.

"Could you pass me my clothes please?" she asked. Rangiku nodded and tossed her one of Toshiro's longer shirts and a pair of panties. Resu lightly loosened Toshiro's arms from around her and struggled to change under the blanket. After she slipped the over-sized t-shirt on. then she got out of the bed and grabbed Rangiku by the collar of her shirt.

"You'd better swear to me you don't tell anyone else about this."

"What about Ichigo?"

"...Toshiro can tell him if he wants." Resu sighed and ran a hand through her slightly messed up hair.

"I'll go make the coffee if you want any Ran-chan."

"Sure," Rangiku beamed, leaving the bedroom. Resu turned around and got back on the bed, moving to lightly kiss Toshiro on the forehead.

"Wake up 'Shiro." She heard small mumbles from him before he opened his turquoise eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Morning Resu..." he smiled, lightly pulling her into a quick kiss.

"May I ask why you're wearing my shirt?" Toshiro asked, his lips still barely pressed against hers.

"I was in a rush to pick something up. But..." Resu began. Toshiro looked at her with questioning eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"Rangiku came over along with Ichigo..."

"What?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"I-it wasn't my fault! I woke up with Rangiku hovering over me, her boobs almost getting into my face!" Toshiro pull back, sat up and rubbed the back of his head, an annoyed sigh escaping him.

"Could you pass me something Resu? I'm not getting out of bed like this." Resu lightly chuckled as she handed him his clothes, except for his shirt... which she was wearing. Toshiro also got dressed under the covers, a slightly embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"You look adorable when you blush," giggled Resu. Toshiro slightly smiled to himself and got out. Both of them entered the living room to see Rangiku and Ichigo caught up in a chat. They both turned to look at them and Ichigo's face was flushed as he noticed what they were wearing. Rangiku just laughed at his expression.

"Oh Ichigo, you're such a prude!"

"Kurosaki, Matsumoto... what are you doing here?" Toshiro asked, his eyes narrowed at both of them.

"The better question is, why are you two dressed up like that?" smirked Rangiku.

"Answer my question first Matsumoto."

"Don't you remember that Resu-chan invited me over? I came over, but it was locked so I had to get Ichi here to open it for me."

"We have to get a new lock..." grumbled Toshiro.

"I'll get through it anyways," scoffed Ichigo.

"Now back to my question," said Rangiku.

"Yeah... why are you guys dressed like that?" chimed in Ichigo. Resu frowned at both of them.

"Sleepwear. It's too hot in 'Shiro's apartment at night."

"But why are _you _wearing his shirt?"

"Still long enough to keep me warm, plus... he let me." Resu shrugged at Ichigo and went to the coffee maker, preparing everything. Toshiro sat down on the couch next to Ichigo and crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"How long are you guys planning to stay here?"

"Well, I want to know what my Resu-chan has done over the years she's been away," answered Rangiku. Toshiro felt a little irked that she referred to Resu as _hers, _since she was now all his (as he was all hers), but he kept that small thought to himself as he nodded.

"Well I can't say much Ran-chan... it's been the same year after year, random people hiring me, killing people, doing to fancy parties... nothing else. Well until this year that is."

"After you two met, right?"

"Yep. Life got a little more interesting after that!" Resu sheepishly laughed.

"Oh I would imagine," smirked Rangiku. Resu slightly blushed and looked back to the coffee maker.

"Something's up with you two..." muttered Ichigo. Toshiro shot him a glare and slightly scowled.

"Nothing is up with us two."

"Mm, I highly doubt that Toshiro. I know you well enough to know that something is up... are you two finally together?"

"Finally? What do you mean by that?"

"Ah hah, so you didn't deny me about that!"

"W-what, no! I only asked another question! It doesn't mean I wasn't going to say no."

"You're acting all jumpy Toshiro, I just simply asked a question..."

"Kurosaki... that's not just simply asking a question. But why would you say finally either way?"

"Rukia had a feeling about you two," he shrugged, a small grin on his face. Toshiro lightly shook his head.

"I'll admit it, yes, we are together..."

"In more ways than one!" Rangiku laughed, causing Ichigo to get a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, these sneaky two kids had a little fun last night from what I could tell. Can't you see the bite marks on Resu's neck?" Resu's hand immediately flew up to where Toshiro bit her yesterday, her cheeks heating up even more. Ichigo noticed her actions and looked back to Toshiro, a wide grin on his face.

"So the ice prince really did melt after so long!" he joked but got a cold stare back from Toshiro. Resu came with the coffees, a bright red blush covering her cheeks.

"H-here's the coffee... I could get milk if anyone wants some?" All three of them said no thank you to her. Resu sat down besides Toshiro, fiddling with the bottom of the shirt she was wearing.

"I wonder what we're going to do today," mumbled Resu.

"We'll see," answered Toshiro.

"What would a normal day be like?"

"I don't know really."

"Shopping?" said Rangiku, picking the coffee mug up and taking a few sips of it.

"Movies?" shrugged Ichigo.

"Restaurants?" sighed Resu, her thoughts drifting off to food.

"Resu, snap out of it, we can eat later..." Toshiro grumbled.

"Can we still go to a restaurant? Or like... Starbucks?"

"Yeah Toshiro, all four of us should just go and grab something to eat there!" Rangiku grinned.

"Fine, I guess we can go... but me and Resu have to get changed first." Both of them got up and headed to their bedroom. The door closed behind them and Resu lightly smiled.

"Loosen up a bit Toshiro, smile more around other people."

"It's harder for me to do that Resu," he sighed, a subtle smile on his lips. Resu just shook her head and made a small 'tch' sound, going to the closet to get some clothes.

"Truth be told, you should sleep like that from now on," said Toshiro, slightly stretching. Resu slightly halted and blushed again.

"You would probably prefer for me to sleep naked, rather than clothed." She felt him embracing her from the back.

"I don't mind Resu, whatever you're comfortable in." Resu laid her hand on his, entwining their fingers together, a light chuckle escaping her. Toshiro's lips slightly moved across her cheek.

"You feel warm..." he murmured.

"Well obviously! Now c'mon... we need to get changed or Rangiku will think we're having sex." A light laugh came from Toshiro as he let her go. After a few minutes of searching and getting dressed, the two exited the bedroom.

"You're back! I thought you guys have decided to postpone it for a while by having more fun in the bed!"

"Told you," stated Resu to Toshiro as she went to grab her coat.

"Fine, you were right about that Res."

"Res?"

"Can't I give you a nickname as well?"

"Maybe..." Resu giggled. Ichigo and Rangiku joined them at the front door, already ready to go.

"Shall we go?" asked Toshiro. Everyone nodded.

~.~

"Mm, these muffins are good!" Resu stuffed another muffin into her mouth, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Toshiro slightly looked at her with a confused face while Rangiku slightly laughed at her. Ichigo took a bite of a sandwich he got from Starbucks.

"Their sandwiches aren't that bad."

"Thair mufinz ar gud foo."

"Their what?" Resu finished chewing and swallowing her muffin.

"I was talking about the muffins." She rolled her eyes at Ichigo. The group made their way back to the apartment, snow gently falling all around them.

"It's nice weather today... I mean winter-wise anyways," the busty blonde grumbled.

"Oh c'mon Rangiku, it's barely snowing today! Plus it's quite warm compared to other days."

"Maybe for you, since you live with a freezing icicle, so this weather wouldn't be cold to you!" Toshiro glared at Rangiku.

"'Shiro's not that cold, he's actually quite warm." Toshiro's face felt slightly hot as he looked away from Resu.

"Pft, I doubt that."

"I _am_ the one who would know," Resu smirked, pointing to herself. "So you can't disagree with me unless you had proof to back it up."

"I was kidding anyways. His personality is just cold at moments, but not him."

"I know that."

"Well this turned out to be an awkward chat."

"Oh this isn't the first one Rangiku. We've had many others. Many... many others."

"Like that one about which lacy bra would fit me better."

"That was just weird rather."

"This is really weird to be listening in on," awkwardly said Ichigo, another blush on his face.

"Oh Ichi, you _are_ a prude..." giggled Resu.

"Did you even make a move on Rukia yet?" asked Rangiku.

"N-no..."

"Oh c'mon! At this rate she'll get bored of you!"

"Well what do you want me to do then?"

"Be seductive! Women like it when men are seductive."

"I know I like _my_ man like that..." smirked Resu.

"Resu... be quiet," mumbled Toshiro, a darker red blush getting on his face.

"Oh Toshiro, you look so adorable with the blush on!" cooed Rangiku.

"S-shut up!" Toshiro barked at her. Laughter came from the 3 of them as Toshiro huffed and looked away onto the street.

"Don't be so cold 'Shiro, we're just having fun." Resu lightly grabbed his hand and held it tightly in her own, her fingers entwining with his. Toshiro looked at her and lightly smiled.

"You two look so good together," grinned Rangiku, causing Resu to lightly blush and for Toshiro to smile slightly more.

"Hey, another idea! What if we go shopping?" Rangiku asked.

"We could go, I would like to get some new clothes for myself, since really I only have the clothes that I had over the years..."

"Well lets go then!"

_~.~_

_**AN:**_

Well, I was already thinking of how to end this, I was either going to go for both of them dying in a sad but fluffy fashion... or them getting badly injured and deciding to retire after they barely survive.

I think I'll just go with the second. ;ene

Along with that, updates might be slower since I also am working on an actual Bleach story... "Of the Past, Present and Future". Mainly with Resu's past and present. Present is like... adult Resu. With kids.

And stuff. /cough/

and married eue

OH

I'm also thinking of adding a part where it will be like... Diamond Dust Rebellion but with Resu in it.

Or I could make that a separate part

ok, wasting space on authors note.


	16. Early Christmas

_**AN:**_

Omg I'm continuing this. I don't care that this is early.

Fuck that.

UPLOAD AHOY.

~.~

"Hey, hey, what about if we do Christmas shopping?" grinned Resu as she slightly walked ahead of the group.

"That's a good idea Resu, I'm pretty sure the last Christmas you had was with me..." sighed Rangiku, her shoulders slightly drooping down.

"It was Ran-chan."

"I've never really had Christmas before..." mumbled Toshiro, causing Resu and Rangiku to look at him, disbelief on their faces.

"You never did Toshiro?" Ichigo blinked at Toshiro. Toshiro lightly growled at them.

"I've never had the chance to celebrate it."

"Toshiro! You should celebrate it this year with us!" Resu lightly tackle hugged Toshiro, her gloved hands grabbing his jacket.

"I... I will Resu," Toshiro smiled, hugging her back, burying the tip of his nose into her brown hair. He lightly moved back and kissed the bridge of her nose. Resu lightly blushed.

"So can we go Christmas shopping?"

"Of course."

Rangiku threw her hands up in the air, and yelled, "Yay!"

"I have to get Rukia something anyways," grumbled Ichigo, a light blush on his cheeks. Resu let go of Toshiro and smiled at Ichigo.

"We can help with that!"

"You will?"

"Of course Ichi!"

"T-thanks..."

~.~

Resu and Rangiku window browsed as they walked through the mall. The group struggled to stay together, since there were still many people doing their Christmas shopping. Resu caught up with Ichigo and lightly tugged on his sleeve.

"Ichi, why don't you propose to Rukia for Christmas? I mean you have been dating for..."

"4 years."

"Then propose!"

"I just worry... because of our other life." Resu frowned.

"Ichigo..."

"You know what? I'm going to do it."

"Yay Ichi!" Resu hugged him, squeezed him and then let him go. "Rukia's going to be happy, I'm guessing!"

"I'll see when the time comes." Resu then ran off to a jewelry store. Toshiro lightly sighed. Ichigo turned to Toshiro.

"You should propose to her too..."

"I don't know Kurosaki. It might be too early."

"How is it early?"

"I've only known her for a year Kurosaki."

"Does it seem like a year?"

"No... it seems much longer. Much more longer." Toshiro looked down at the ground. "I'll hold off for now," he sighed.

_Though I don't want to._

Resu and Rangiku came back with two bags and smiled at the boys.

"You're done?" Toshiro raised his eyebrows.

"Yep!" giggled Resu, a small smile on her face along with a cute blush. "What about you guys?"

"We still have to go," Ichigo sighed. Toshiro spotted a store and began to veer away from the group. Resu watched him entered the store but then looked away, wanting to keep the gift a surprise. Toshiro came back about 20 minutes later, a small bag in his hand.

"I'm done," he smiled, slightly looking at Resu. Resu blushed more and Toshiro loved the rosy blush that adorned her cheeks. He took her hand in his free one and tightly squeezed her hand. Without warning she left a quick peck on his cheek and he lightly blushed. They heard Rangiku squeeing and they turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry, you two still look adorable together!" she grinned then an idea popped in her head.

"I'll be right back, I know something else to get for Christmas!" The other three slightly blinked in confusion as Rangiku ran off.

"Well... I can't wait for Christmas tomorrow! We should invite everyone over to the apartment... well everyone whom we know that is close to us." Resu awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess we could," Toshiro said, a happy tone in his voice.

"Ichi, you still haven't went to a store..."

"I will, sheesh! Maybe not at this mall, there is the other one..." grumbled Ichigo, shoving his hands into his pant pockets.

"Ok Ichi, whatever you say."

~.~

"So, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow?" laughed Resu, standing with Toshiro in front of the entrance to the apartment.

"Of course Resu!" Rangiku hugged Resu, a smile on her face. The group split apart and Toshiro along with Resu went to their apartment room.

"I don't want to wait till tomorrow," whined Resu, gently tugging on Toshiro's shirt.

"Fine, I'll make an exception... but what about a Christmas tree?"

"I ordered one earlier, out of my money along with decorations and stuff."

"Oh Resu, you didn't need to..."

"I did." She snuggled herself close to him, resting her forehead on his chest. The doorbell rang and she felt Toshiro slightly tense up.

"You can never be too careful," he mumbled. He opened the door and a large package was almost covering the door.

"Uh... package for Resu Sosora?" Resu appeared next to Toshiro.

"That's me!" The deliveryman handed Resu a clipboard with paper and a pen for her to sign. She signed it and handed it back.

"Merry Christmas," the delivery man said, a warm smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Resu smiled. The two assassins spent the next 20 minutes setting up the tree. The next 30 minutes were spent decorating the tree and the only thing remaining was the tree topper, which was an angel. Toshiro let Resu climb onto his back to put the angel onto the tree. They slightly stumbled when Resu got off, but they had a good laugh after. Toshiro then went go grab the present he was to give Resu while Resu picked up hers for him. While she was fiddling with her hair a bit she felt Toshiro's fingers gently brushing the sensitive skin on her neck. She brought her hands up to feel a necklace and she blushed.

"Merry Christmas Resu," Toshiro whispered in her ear. Resu smiled and turned around, placing a passionate kiss on his soft lips.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"Anything for you." She noticed a warm glow in his turquoise eyes.

"I still have my gift to you," she giggled, pulling back and grabbing her gift. She handed it to him and he opened it, revealing a new iPhone, the unreleased version. On the back there was a beautiful dragon etched into the case, it's red eyes glowing.

"I thought your cellphone was a little... dated."

"Thanks... may I ask what's with the dragon?"

"I thought it fit you. You don't like it?" A saddened expression crossed her face.

"N-not at all! Of course I like it. I just was curious Resu... truth be told, I'm thankful you got it... I did need a new phone."

"Oh... well then Merry Christmas!" He saw the blush return to her cheeks. He chuckled, placed the iPhone on the coffee table then gently kissed her, running his hand through her silken brown hair, angling her head so their kiss would be deepened. His moist tongue slid in-between her lips, twining with her tongue. Resu's hands slightly fisted into his shirt, tugging him as close as possible. They soon broke apart, slightly panting for their breath. Resu took Toshiro's hand and placed it on top of where her heart was. Two of his fingers lightly traced a small heart over the area but then trailed down to her stomach.

"What would ever happen if you got pregnant?" he quietly asked, a sad frown on his face. Resu lightly sighed.

"I can go on birth control..." she murmured. "It's too risky to have a child."

"But what if you did get pregnant from the first time we did it?" Resu smiled.

"My period wouldn't have come then, but it did..." She blushed at telling him that. She heard a relieved sigh escape Toshiro as he ran his lips over her cheek.

"It's not that I wouldn't want a family... but we can't. The baby's life would be in danger every second of the day." A serious expression was on Resu's face.

"I know. But..." she halted, her expression changing to innocence, "Should I go buy the pills now? For safety's sake?"

"If you want to. I'll come with you because... I don't like the idea of you being out at night alone. Not after what happened." Toshiro gently took her hand in his and moved back to deeply gaze into her green eyes.

Resu smiled at him before saying, "I understand that. I'd feel safer as well if you were with me." The two went back to grab their winter clothes and headed off to the nearest pharmacy, fresh snow falling all around them. The pair went back and Resu took the first pill, lightly sighing to herself as she noted the time. Toshiro gently pulled her to the couches and she was pulled onto his lap. Their positions shifted so they were lying down, Resu on top of Toshiro. He gently stroked her cheek with one hand and Resu's eyes slowly began to close.

"You know what's a bit ironic?" she mumbled.

"What?"

"That truthfully, for Christmas, I've always wanted someone who would care about me."

"You've always had people who cared about you... it's just that you didn't know." A small scoff came from Resu.

"Silly, you know what I meant." He chuckled and Resu snuggled up closer to him.

"Go to sleep Resu."

"Mmkai..." Resu whispered, allowing sleep to take over her. Toshiro gently stroked her hair and sighed to himself.

_I wish time would be frozen like this. I know this won't last forever; soon we'll have to face reality head on._


	17. Moving

_**AN:**_  
>Lol this is late.<br>My before Christmas story was early, my actual Christmas chapter is late. FTW.  
>And since it's late, I'm adding action to it lol.<p>

And wtf WHY I NEVER ADD INDENTS TILL THIS CHAPTER.

I FAIL

_~.~_  
><em>It just seems to be an on-going cycle of you rescue me,<br>I rescue you.  
>But if it keeps both of us alive, I'd do it forever.<em>

~.~

"Rangiku!" Resu blushed, holding the barely opened gift. Inside was a kit more specifically made for sexual foreplay. Rangiku simply grinned at her friend.

"Well I thought you guys might use it!"

"W-Well still! This...! But...!" Resu fumbled over her words and Toshiro took the gift from her. He blushed the same colour as Resu's cheeks when he noticed what it was.

"Matsumoto... what is the meaning of this gift?"

"That you two are now together and deserve more sex time!"

"Rangiku, I will personally strangle you if you don't **shut up**!" Resu yelled, slightly clutching at her own hair. Rangiku laughed and Rukia Kuchiki along with Ichigo Kurosaki joined in. Resu sighed and Toshiro got up.

"I guess I'll go place this in... our room," he mumbled, his face flushed. Resu looked down and fiddled with her fingers, but then looked up as she noticed Ichigo standing up, pulling Rukia up along with him.

"I know this may not exactly be a dream place to ask this..." he began and Resu got the hint. He got onto one knee and smiled at Rukia, who was looking at Ichigo in surprise. "But Rukia Kuichiki, will you marry me?" He took out a black box and opened it, a diamond ring sitting inside.

A silence enveloped the room before Rukia answered, "Of course I will, Ichigo." Resu and Rangiku clapped, Toshiro joining in shortly after as he returned from the bedroom. Ichigo slipped the ring on her hand and after that almost fell over as Rukia hugged him tightly, a wide smile on her face.

"Finally!" Resu giggled before getting up as well. "Anyone want wine to celebrate?"

"I'll get it," Toshiro said, getting up and motioning for Resu to sit back down. She did so and Toshiro headed to the wine rack.

…

The sound of a window breaking was heard and the only thing Toshiro could feel was a searing pain in his left shoulder. He immediately got down and already noticed everyone else getting down, either pulling out guns or reaching for one. Resu made her way to him, a worried expression on her face.

"Oh god they got you... I'll go get something."

"First aid kit in the bathroom," he growled. Resu scrambled to the bathroom while trying not to stand up. She came back a few moments later with the first aid kit and got to work on the wound, which was now heavily bleeding.

"I'll take the bullet out as well, since it's lodged inside..." she mumbled.

"Well it seems that shot was either to injure Toshiro, another one of us or to kill him," Ichigo hissed. "Doesn't seem like there's anymore shots..."

A grunt came from Toshiro as Resu pulled out the entire bullet, small fragments left behind.

"I'll get those out in a moment," she blankly said, focusing her thoughts on how to fix the wound. "You always seem to get hit in the shoulder."

"One of the places that doesn't damage your internal organs, but can still hurt like hell."

"Leg or arm works too!" huffed Resu, finally pulling out the shrapnel from the bullet shell. She got to work on covering up the wound and making sure it didn't bleed anymore. Toshiro closed his eyes and allowed Resu to do her work. "There we go, all done."

"Thanks... but it seems like we'll need to move from here if someone already tried to target me. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, unless you want to die!" Toshiro barked and Resu flinched slightly. "Sorry... I didn't mean to say it like that. But it's too dangerous Resu."

"Toshiro's right, Resu," grumbled Ichigo. Resu sighed. "I... I'm sorry Rukia. Maybe I shouldn't have proposed now."

"Nonsense Ichigo, these guys just had extremely bad timing, and it gives me even more motivation to kill them," Rukia smiled. Ichigo blinked at her and smiled back. Resu gently ran her hand over Toshiro's cheek.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she whispered. Toshiro nodded again and Resu leaned in, gently kissing him and he brought up his hand to run his hand through her brown hair.

"Resu, there's no need to worry so much," he murmured against her soft lips.

"But there is." Toshiro chuckled but then frowned.

"I know somewhere we can go if we're 'moving'."

"Where?"

"A not-so-well known hotel I've stayed in for sometime. Everyone there is pretty nice once you get to know them and the rooms are quite cozy. Not as pretty and large as this, but just right."

"No one knows about you being a part of the family or having any part of assassinating people?"

"No. Why would they? I take pride in my work... but I don't flaunt it to the world. Now first off, let me check if the shooter is still there. Oh would I love to blow off their head right now," she spat, her green eyes narrowing. She got up from her position and grabbed a sniper, moving it over the window still so she could see if the shooter was there. They were, and they weren't even paying attention to the place they had shot. Resu got a clear shot of their face and Resu's mouth fell open when she recognized them.

"M-my older sister..." She pulled the sniper rifle back and placed it on the counter. "We'd better pack up now. I'm not... going to kill my own sister." Her voice lowered in volume at the end. Toshiro looked to her and slightly frowned.

"Resu..."

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I may have never completely liked her, but it doesn't mean I'm going to murder her, unless I was forced to, or someone's life depended on it... someone close to me." She looked at Toshiro and bitterly smiled. "I'll go start packing up and we can exit from the back of the apartment."

"We'll join you," Rukia said, a grim look on her face.

~.~

Resu pulled her winter hat more over Toshiro's head, making sure his white hair was concealed. He growled at her actions.

"Well sorry! I can't have you walking around as a shooting target with your eye burning white hair!" she chided, frowning at him. Ichigo sighed at the two of them.

"Just hurry up, grab your bags and we're going!" shouted Ichigo.

"Stop hurrying us Ichigo! I know what the hell we have to do," Resu hissed back, her green eyes narrowed. The couple hurried up to catch up with Ichigo and Rukia. The four of them exited the building and them Resu took the lead, a scowl on her face.

~.~

"You were right Resu... this is pretty cozy." Ichigo admired the apartment room Resu had bought. It was smaller than Toshiro's, but it gave off that cozy feeling of a small home rather than apartment.

"So... do you and Rukia have anywhere to stay?" asked Resu as she set her own luggage down.

"Obviously, but to tell you the truth... I like this apartment better than the one I currently have. Maybe we could buy a room here and leave the other for emergencies."

"It sounds like a good idea."

"Then... Rukia? How about it?"

"I guess I kind of like the idea," she answered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well then can we go pack?" he grinned. Rukia nodded.

"We'll be back soon." Resu waved to them then carried her luggage to the bedroom. As their last apartment, there was only one bed, but the two assassins didn't care.

"Time to unpack!" Resu stretched and began to unpack her suitcase. Toshiro sighed and placed his suitcase on the ground, going over to embrace Resu from behind after. Resu slightly halted but relaxed as Toshiro rested his head on her shoulder. "I really got worried when you got shot..." she murmured.

"I know you did Resu... but it happens. You can't help it and neither can I." Toshiro's lips gently pressed up against the side of her neck and she leaned back against him, a light blush crawling to her cheeks.

"I want to help it... I want to stop it before it happens but..."

"Both of us know that will never happen." Resu turned around to face him, silence enveloping the room before Resu lightly kissed him on the lips. The familiar shivers of happiness jolted through his nerves and he realized.

_ We'd both give ourselves up for the other to survive. I don't know why they say that being in a relationship is forbidden when you're an assassin... it aids you rather. I'll admit, I trust her with my own life... as she trusts me with her life. To add on... it wasn't because I was in love with Resu that I got shot. It was because I was targeted. Even if I didn't know her, it would probably still happen._

Toshiro was the first to pull back from their chaste kiss. He gently cupped her cheek and softly smiled at her. Resu blushed more and smiled back at him, though the smile faded a bit as a question passed through Resu's mind.

"Will we ever got married Toshiro?"

"I do not know Resu. I simply do not."

"Ah... ok."

"But what is the use of being married... if I already know you're mine?" Resu saw a smirk tugging at Toshiro's lips and her cheeks warmed up.

"Silly, so people know you're mine as well," she answered back.

"Well... I do so happen to have kept those rings from the first mission we went on."

"You kept them?" Resu blinked a few times and Toshiro let go of her, going over to open up one of the suitcases. He took out a small black box which held the rings.

"Yes. The ironic thing is... I specifically ordered them for that mission, even if it was one time, and I did have them engrave our names onto the inside." Toshiro handed Resu the ring that held her name and slightly looked away from her, a small blush on his cheeks. "I wasn't actually expecting really to find another use for them..." He was interrupted by Resu's lips crushing against his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as close as possible. Her hands went up, tangling into the silky white hair. They soon broke apart from their kiss, their eyes slightly glazed over. A low purr came from Resu as Toshiro gently kissed the bridge of her nose. Resu moved back and took the small box Toshiro held, taking out the other ring and handing it to Toshiro.

"Please wear it from now on..." she whispered. Toshiro put the ring on and Resu did the same.

"Why would I not?" Toshiro smiled.

"I'm just saying," grinned Resu, a blush on her face, though both of their expressions changed to being serious.

_ This is the woman I'd be glad to spend my whole life with. Till I met her to when I die. I don't want to leave her and I won't leave her. _

_ I have... never been this happy to know someone. He's the one person who could freely open me up to the world. To not have the same attitude as to when I'm on a mission... I love him, and I'm not leaving him, even if it means I die._

Toshiro kept on advancing close to her and Resu kept on moving back until she was up against the wall of the room. A deep and loving lust was imbedded into Toshiro's gaze and the same went for Resu.

There was no denying what they both wanted...

~.~

Ichigo and Rukia had come back after buying their apartment room and found the door to Resu and Toshiro's apartment locked. Ichigo took no time in opening the lock.

"Well, it seems that Resu and Toshiro are not here..." murmured Ichigo before his mouth was covered by Rukia's hand.

"You fool! Don't you hear their voices?" she hissed. Ichigo strained himself to listen in and blushed when he heard them two, their voices ranging from moans to pants then to whimpers. "We'd better leave now." Rukia tugged Ichigo away and quietly closed the door behind her. She heard the lock click in and she sighed.

"That was embarrassing to stumble over..." Ichigo said, the blush on his face growing darker. Rukia shook her head at the tall orange haired assassin.

"Fool... we'll be in the same position as them soon enough." When she finished saying that she began to walk away towards their room, leaving Ichigo with a slightly shocked look on his face.

_ A prude and foolish strawberry... just the way I like him,_ Rukia chuckled to herself, a small smile on her lips.


	18. 2012, A New Year

_**AN:**_

Two chapters in 2 days? I HATE YOU NEW YEARS.

...and I don't lol. But too much work ffff-

It might be short. And hurrah for filler chapters. /brick'd/

OMG 20K WORDS. ;V;

_~.~_

_Fireworks exploding in the sky._

_Blossoming into thousands of colours._

_Just like our love._

_~.~_

"I kind of like New Years, it's almost like resetting the year and starting fresh without remainders of the other year... with exceptions anyways," grinned Resu, handing Toshiro his morning coffee. He slightly yawned and took the coffee from her, the cup warming up his hands as he sat on the living room couch.

"Thank you Resu... and that is kind of true for some people."

"Yep! Do you have any resolutions for 2012?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" Resu pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "I made a resolution to not eat as many sweets."

"Why that specific resolution?"

"You know I love sweets, so loosening up on them might allow me to not do so much training to lose fat!" laughed Resu. Toshiro chuckled at her and took a sip of his coffee, his turquoise eyes thoughtful.

"I guess mine would be... hmn. I'm not sure really."

"There must be something...!"

"I'll think over it through the day Resu." He heard her sigh.

"We should have a small party and invite Ran-chan, Ichigo and Rukia over for New Years." Toshiro nodded and sighed.

"What should we do today?"

"I dunno." Resu shrugged and Toshiro's iPhone rang. He placed his coffee on the table and answered the cellphone.

"Abarai...? Why are you calling?" Resu sat down next to Toshiro and just listened in on their conversation. It didn't last long and Toshiro closed his phone shortly after. "Abarai and Hisagi are coming over... you remember the man you shot?"

"Yeah."

"That's Renji Abarai."

"H-he's coming over? How am I going to apologize for shooting him?"

"Just say sorry?"

"How do I just say sorry?" Resu sighed, an exasperated tone in her voice.

"You just do." Resu rolled her eyes at Toshiro and lightly punched him in his uninjured shoulder. He just chuckled at her before she snuggled up close to him. Toshiro gently ran his fingers through her hair and he noticed a sweet scent coming from her. "Lemme guess, you just washed your hair?"

"Yeah... watermelon honey shampoo!"

"No wonder there's a sweet scent coming from you... it makes me hungry enough to eat you up." He playfully growled and pinned her to the couch. Resu heavily blushed under him and tried to push him off.

"D-don't say those things...! Are you trying to embarrass me before guests come?"

"No... of course not. I'm merely stating the truth," Toshiro smirked. Resu huffed and turned her head and gaze away from him, exposing her neck. He hungrily left kisses down the side of her neck and bit into the junction between her shoulder and neck. Resu slightly gasped and Toshiro lightly sucked on the spot, leaving a light mark on the area.

"T-Toshiro..."Resu murmured. "What if someone rings at the doorbell?"

"Let them ring," he growled, his tongue running over the spot where he marked her. Resu gently shivered under him and loosely hanged her arms over his shoulders. Toshiro pulled back to gently bite Resu's bottom lip before he got off her. "Shouldn't we prepare some food?" he smiled. Resu blushed slightly deeper and nodded.

"Y-yeah... when are Abarai and Hisagi coming?"

"Later tonight."

"I guess I'll call up Ran-chan, Ichigo and Rukia then... but when exactly is later?"

"7:00..."

"Ah, ok! We've got... 8 hours to prepare. That's a lot. I'll go call them then we can come up with ideas for food."

_~Many... many hours later~_

Resu giggled as she noticed a bit of mayonnaise left on the tip of Toshiro's nose. He looked to her, oblivious to that fact. Resu walked up to him and kissed him on the tip of his nose, the tip of her tongue licking up the mayonnaise. He slightly blushed at her actions.

"What was that for...?"

"Silly, you had mayonnaise on your nose!" He blinked a few times at her before grinning.

Toshiro then lightly tapped her nose and said, "Well you have chocolate on yours."

"H-hey, you cheated!" She stuck out her tongue and tried to reach the chocolate, but then she grabbed a paper towel and wiped it off. Toshiro let out a fake sigh of sadness and went back to preparing the food. Resu rolled her eyes and hugged him from behind, pressing her cheek up against his back. A smile tugged at his lips.

~.~

"You guys make the best food I've ever eaten at anyone's house!" exclaimed Rangiku as she shoved another small pastry in her mouth. Rukia raised her eyebrows at Rangiku and Toshiro rolled his eyes. Ichigo was over talking to Renji and Shuhei Hisagi. Resu walked over and slightly smiled at Renji.

"Ah... I just came over to say sorry for shooting you in the shoulder..."

"It's fine Resu." Renji grinned. Resu let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, welcome to the party then!"

~.~

Resu slightly leaned back against Toshiro as they stood outside on the balcony of the apartment, her green eyes looking at the starry sky.

_Just 3 more minutes... _Resu thought as she took a sip of the wine she was holding. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she lightly smiled.

"Soon..." he gently murmured. Time quickly passed and soon both of them could hear everyone inside counting down inside. Resu lightly pulled herself out of Toshiro's grip, placing the glass on a nearby glass table. She returned back to him and rested her hands on his chest.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

The fireworks went off and the shout of Happy New Years rang in their ears. At that very moment the two assassins pulled each other into a deep, soulful kiss. They broke apart as the cheering began to die down.

"To a new year..." Resu whispered against his lips.

"To a new year," Toshiro agreed, kissing her again.


End file.
